earlyveggietalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly Songs with Larry
Silly Songs with Larry is a regular feature in Big Idea Entertainment's popular cartoon series, VeggieTales. It generally consists of Larry the Cucumber singing either alone or with some of the other Veggie characters. Occasionally, another character or an ensemble is featured in Larry's place. The Silly Songs have proven to be a very popular part of the show and has also prompted the release of several "sing-along" videos that feature compilations of these segments culled from other episodes, wrapped with new material that threads them into a fresh context. Segment Typically a Silly Song is introduced with a static picture of Larry and an unseen narrator saying, "And now it's time for 'Silly Songs with Larry', the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song,". However, this format is used loosely; sometimes it is renamed, adapted to the context of the episode, or eschewed altogether. The Silly Song, when present, always appears in the middle of an episode, usually at a cliffhanger moment or between two separate segments. Where in the past, the segment almost always took place on the familiar counter-top which opens and closes most episodes, the segment is now equally presented in another setting off the counter-top. Likewise, the background scenery in early videos often appeared as a stage set, behind which electrical outlets and ceramic tile can be seen, but this is no longer the case. Sometimes a Silly Song is interrupted for comical effects (We see this in the very first Silly Song "The Water Buffalo Song" (in which what complaints are about why), "The Dance of the Cucumber", and "The Song of the Cebu".). Songs * "The Water Buffalo Song" (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) Written by Phil Vischer - Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo", which makes Archibald so exasperated, that he charges in and knocks Larry over. Covered by Superchick on the album Veggie Rocks!. This song will be cut on the future DVD releases of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and other videos that feature it, due to complaints from fans about Archibald interrupting the song. * "Hairbrush Song" (Are You My Neighbor?) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry, wearing a towel and having recently emerged from the bathtub, rues the loss of his hairbrush while looking into the mirror. Pa Grape and Junior Asparagus try to help him, but it's Bob the Tomato who finally solves the mystery. "The Hairbrush Song" marks the first of many cameo appearances by The Peach, which has become a running gag for the series. The song was also voted "Silliest Silly Song of All Time" on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. Covered by Audio Adrenaline on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "Dance of the Cucumber" (Rack, Shack and Benny) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry sings and dances to a "traditional Argentinian ballad" in Spanish, wearing a sombrero hat while being dressed like he's on a vacation, while Bob translates. However, Larry's lyrics rub Bob the wrong way when they begin taking a more personal turn. Bob gets angry and starts chasing Larry while Larry ends the song by singing about Bob being angry, how he hopes Bob doesn't catch him, and that it's hard for him to run with the sombrero hat on his head. * "I Love My Lips" (Dave and the Giant Pickle) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry lies on a couch while he sings to his psychiatrist (played by Archibald) about his fear of losing his lips. His focus on lips is so absolute, a Rorschach test reveals that Larry sees everything as a lip (and sings as much to the tune of the William Tell Overture). The Rorschach test in the original release featured a picture of Sonny Bono; after Sonny's death, later releases replaced the picture with a caricature of Mike Nawrocki. Covered by Steven Curtis Chapman on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" (Very Silly Songs) Written by Mike Nawrocki - The "infamous" pirates (played by Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Pa Grape) sing of their lack of ambition, but Larry doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the song. This song was covered by Relient K for the Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie soundtracks. * "Song of the Cebú" (Josh and the Big Wall) Written by Mike Nawrocki - In a "sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event" (a.k.a. a slide projector and a bedsheet), Larry presents the audience (Junior and Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) with a song about a boy who owns three Cebús while Archibald repeatedly interrupts the presentation with questions. The slide show also includes Larry's vacation photos. When the song ends abruptly and without conclusion, Archibald storms off in a huff and the other veggies sing about how unfulfilling the presentation was. * "His Cheeseburger" (Madame Blueberry) Written by Mike Nawrocki - In the intro, Archibald announces the cancellation of Silly Songs with Larry "as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song (Song of the Cebú)" and replaces it with a new segment: Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. During the segment, Mr. Lunt sings of Jerry Gourd's unrequited love for a cheeseburger in this homage to typical rock 'n' roll ballads. This song is covered by Tait on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" (The End of Silliness) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Narrated in song by a barbershop quartet (consisting of the Scallions and Frankencelery), Larry is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes he is able to cure sick pets simply by yodeling to them. Meanwhile, his nurse (Pa Grape) is slipping medicine to the pets' owners behind Dr. Larry's back. After refusing to give the nurse a raise, Dr. Larry realizes the painful truth of the inadequacy of his singing when a bear stuck in a trap is entirely unaffected by his 'treatment' and runs amok. * "Endangered Love" a.k.a. Barbara Manatee (King George and the Ducky) Written by Mike Nawrocki - While watching the television soap opera, "Endangered Love", Larry sings of his love for the main character, a manatee, while dancing with a stuffed manatee doll. Meanwhile, onscreen, the story of lovers Barbara Manatee and Bill is told. However, the song is abruptly stopped when Bob comes in, catches Larry in mid-song, and suggests that Larry instead read a book. * "Larry's High Silk Hat" (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Written by Marc Vulcano - Archibald presents an episode of Classy Songs with Larry. Sung by Archibald and Larry to the tune of Funiculì, Funiculà, Larry expresses his joy at having a lovely stovepipe hat and a box of chocolates while sitting at a trolley stop while contending with nosy people (Art Bigotti, Mr. Nezzer, Miss Achmetha, Apollo Gourd, and Scallion #1) in the hot sun. * "Do the Moo Shoo" (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry & Mr. Lunt create a Silly Song from the menu of a Chinese restaurant to stall for time as Pa Grape fixes the "Astonishing Contraption of Silliness". * "Bellybutton" (The Ballad of Little Joe) Written by Mike Nawrocki - In the introduction to this song, the boy band "Boyz in the Sink" (Mr. Lunt, Larry, Jimmy Gourd, and Junior Asparagus) dramatically state their intent to be "serious" artists. During the song, Mr. Lunt confesses that he lacks a navel and he goes to the hospital to see the doctor and nurse (Khalil the Caterpillar and Miss Achmetha) for help. The song is a direct parody of such groups as Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, and O-Town, and the band itself is named after Boyz n the Hood. This is the first Silly Song to not be shot on the normal countertop stage. * "Sport Utility Vehicle" (A Snoodle's Tale) - Larry and Miss Achmetha sing of their admiration for each other's SUV's, but stuck in their sedentary lifestyles, they can only dream of going off-road and performing daring rescues. Category:All of song